


Donde Estas Corazon

by Beacon_Kathleen



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, plus size reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-01-06 18:06:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18393617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beacon_Kathleen/pseuds/Beacon_Kathleen
Summary: You’ve known the Winchesters for a while and now that you’re helping them with a case, some unresolved feelings and secrets come to the surface.





	1. Chapter 1

“Hey Dean whats up?”  
“Hey Y/N, listen Sammy and I are working on a case here in Portland and we could use some backup. Think you could come down and help us?”  
“Help as in help you find out what it is or help as in actually kill the thing?” You said standing up and gathering your things.  
“Tell you what if you can tell us what the thing is I will let you take a shot at killing it sweetheart.”  
You rolled your eyes, “As long as you promise to be on my side when Sam starts acting like Sam and tries to bench me.”  
“I’ll try my hardest but the last time you helped us on a hunt you got really hurt and he’s still not over it.” You thought back to that hunt, it was almost eight months ago. You had been helping the boys with a wendigo and it managed to claw you down your thigh. It needed a few stitches that you did yourself but the whole time Sam was freaking out and ended up blaming himself. Your hand subconsciously comes down to rub where you still have the scar, “Yeah well tell him to get over it. I’m on my way I’ll see you guys in a few days and please don’t do anything stupid before I get there.”

—

“Hey guys I brought food!” You say as soon as Dean opens the door.  
“Hey Y/N you got here a day early!” Dean says as he takes the food from you and brings you into a hug. You hear someone clear their throat from behind you, “Hey Sammy! Come here and give me a hug you giant.”  
“Hey Y/N,’ he says softly looking down at your thigh before giving you a hug, ‘How was the drive over?”  
“It was good! Now eat and get some food into your system because I wanna get drunk before we get started on this case like the good old days!”

—  
“So when are you going to tell her?” Dean asked Sam looking at you ordering drinks. “You’ve been drooling since she got here and its getting pretty sad man.”  
“Dean,’ Sam said clearing his throat, ‘It’s not that I don’t want to tell her, but the last time that I was close to telling her how I felt she got injured and it was my fault. I could never do that again.”  
“Sam-“ Dean started before getting interrupted by someone coming up to the table. “Hey sorry to interrupt but I’ve been looking at you all night and was wondering if you wanted to join me in a game of pool?” The girl nervously tucked her hair behind her ears, “My names Karla by the way?” She stared at Sam expectantly and Sam turned to look at Dean, “Yeah sure” he said slowly before standing up and following her.  
“Okay so where were—wait where’s Sam?” You asked holding three beers but only seeing one Winchester.  
“He uhh got invited to play pool?” Dean said nervously and pointed towards the far corner of the bar.  
“With like a group of... wait no just a pretty girl.” You looked down at your feet, ‘You know what? We don’t know what the thing we’re dealing with is and I should probably get started on that, plus I have to get a room at the motel. So I’m gonna head back but you stay here and have fun okay?”  
“Y/N-“  
“No its okay, I’ll see you guys in the morning.” You looked at Dean one more time your eyes shining a little, nodded at him and turned to leave.

Of course Sam would want someone like that. “She is pretty” you said out loud. She’s thin an evil part of your brain whispered. You’ve always had an idea of what Sam liked since you met him. You’ve seen countless times the girls that flirt with him on cases and at the bar when you were out getting drinks. This, at first, never really bothered you when you were younger. You were just happy to be out with the brothers and hear all the stories of monsters that they had dealt with and they snuck you drinks at the bar. You two had gotten closer over the years and one day you woke up and you realized you were in love with Sam. You had this reoccurring dream since you were 18 that Sam would come up and tell you that he was also in love with you, but you were 23 now and it looked like that was never going to happen.


	2. Chapter 2

“Where’s Y/N?” Sam asked looking between Dean and a full, warm glass of beer.  
“She saw you playing with pool with smiley Sally over there and chose to just go back to the motel.”  
“Well she’s staying in the room with us right?”  
“No, she’s getting her own room. I’m heading back are you coming?”  
“Yeah of course. I’ll meet you outside.” Dean raised his eyebrows at Sam and started heading out.

—

Sam and Dean meet you the next morning in your room with coffee and bagels. “Hey boys! You brought me my favorite! Dean you’re the best! A true hero amongst men.” You say as you take the coffee and bagel from him.  
“Actually Sam remembered and went out to get them himself.” Dean points out giving you a bagel.  
“Oh well thanks Sam for remembering,’ you say looking up at him and then looking down at the food. You quickly shake off the awkwardness and sit down on your bed, ‘okay so what do we know about the victims? Is there any clue of what this could be?”  
“Not really,’ Sam starts, ‘The first was a guy and the next vics were two teenage girls.”  
“At the same time?”  
“No, one is in the hospital and hasn’t woken up yet and the other is missing. They were friends.”  
“Where were they attacked?”  
“On campus.”  
“Then we start there. Ask teachers and stuff, maybe we’ll find something out before we go to talk to their parents. Dean do you wanna go to the campus with me and Sam can take the widow?”  
“Sounds like a plan, Y/N” Dean says standing up.  
“Actually Y/N, I can I come with you. I think Dean can handle the widow alone.”You hesitate for a minute, ‘Umm, you sure Dean can handle that, you’re a lot more… sensitive…”  
“Are you saying that I’m not sensitive Y/N?!?’ Dean said raising his voice, ‘Im freaking sensitive okay?!”  
“No! Deano no! It’s just that Sammy looks like he means it more…” you reasoned with him.  
“Well then I’ll take the widow, if I piss her off I’ll let you guys do a follow up with her” with that Dean fixed his jacket, gave Sam an undecipherable look and left your motel room.  
“I guess we’re going back to high school” you said turning to look at Sam with a weary look on your face.

—

It’s not that high school was terrible for you. You had a handful of friends in every state that your parents dragged you to, but it also could have been better. You’d think that moving from school to school you would have met one person that actually wanted to date you, but that was never the case. Until your dad took you to a school in the middle of nowhere Ohio and you met the Winchesters. You guys stuck together while your dad and John went on a vamp hunt in a neighboring city. Sam had been so handsome even back then, but you were so full of teenage angst that you never really gave either one of the brothers a chance. Dean took to high school like a duck to water and Sam had been a huge hit with girls with his kind eyes. You were always either pushed to the side or put yourself there in due to your insecurities. “Come on Y/N why don’t we start by asking questions to the headmaster and see what we can get?” Sam said clearing his throat and pulling you out of your memories.  
“Was there anything strange that happened with Tara or Meghan the day that they were attacked?” Sam asks the headmaster.   
“No, not that I can remember, but all the students were preparing for exams so everyone was looking stressed. They did stay late at the library but that is all I would be able to tell you agents.”  
“Well thanks again and please give us a call if you remember anything.” Sam said as he handed his card to the headmaster. “Want to go talk to the parents?”  
“Sure what do we have to lose?”

—

“Thank you so much for sitting down with us. I know this is a very difficult time with your daughter in the hospital Ms. Stafford. Was there anything strange about the attack on your daughter? Did she hear anything or was anything missing?”  
“She couldn’t recall anything before she was sedated, I can’t even think about what Taras parents are going through. However she was missing her ring.”  
“A gold ring?”  
“Yes, how did you know? Tara and my daughter had bought matching rings talking about how it was a promise to themselves and she hasn’t taken it off since she bought it, but when we got her belongings at the hospital it wasn’t there.”  
“Thank you so much for your cooperation Mrs. Stafford. Would it be okay if we went up to her room and see if there are any clues there?”  
“Sure thing its up the stairs and its the second door on the right.” You nodded at Sam to follow you and after giving Ms. Stafford a reassuring glance he followed you up the stairs. “This room is spotless. What are we even looking for?” Sam asked looking around.  
“You gotta start thinking like a teenage girl Sammy” you reply in a condescending tone.  
“Thats hard, I’ve never been a girl” he says rolling his eyes.  
“You’re lucky you have me then! Because what we’re looking for is… here!” You yell pulling out a journal from under the mattress.  
“Her diary? You’re going to read her diary? Isn’t that a huge invasion of privacy?”  
“There are only two people in the whole wide world that a teenage girl is every truthful with. Her best friend and her diary. Since one of them is missing I say this is our best bet. Now sit down, your making me nervous just standing by the door.” You flip through a couple pages and before you find what you were looking for. “Meghan was talking to a boy” you look up to look at Sam with a knowing glint in your eye.  
“Do you think he has something to do with this?”  
“No Sam. She was talking to a guy and things went really well” you emphasized and Sam still looked confused. “Oh my god! Its honestly a miracle that you guys have gotten as far as you have. She had sex with him. She’s not a virgin! I need you to call Dean and have him ask the widow if her husband was a virgin.” You get up and put the diary back under the mattress and start heading back downstairs. “Mrs. Stafford I have one more question for you and I apologize if this is uncomfortable, but do you know if your daughter was a virgin?”  
“Oh heavens!’ She exclaimed, ‘Yes of course she was!”  
“Thank you so much for your time and we will be sure to follow up with you if we figure anything else out.” 

—

Both you and Sam had beat Dean to getting back to the motel and all of the information that you had figured out at the school and in Meghans room were bouncing around your head like a pinball. You sat down and immediately started looking through the lore you had saved on your computer. You hadn’t realized that Sam was standing awkwardly until he cleared his throat getting you out of you’re trance. “Y/N can we talk about what happened last night?”  
“Nothing happened,’ you say a little too loudly, ‘nothing happened. Well I’m sure something happened for you, but between us nothing happened. All is well in Sam and Y/N land I can assure you” you stand up and head for the fridge just because you need to break Sams strong concentration on you. It feels like he’s trying to set you on fire with the intensity of his stare.  
“Are you sure? Dean said you looked a little upset when you left the bar last night and I just want to make sure that I didn’t so anything to upset you.” That right there is classic Sam. Trying to make sure that you’re okay, it was one of the main reasons for why you had fallen in love with him. It also made it hard for you to actually hate him for what he did last night. How was he supposed to know that you were an option when you had never once told him how you felt? You sigh before responding, “It’s okay. Everything is fine between us… no awkward stuff. Plus I’m used to it by now” you say quickly before you realize your mistake.  
“Used to what?”  
“Being the odd one out. You know? Like when we hunt or whatever you or Dean find someone and leave me by myself. Not that thats wrong or anything, I mean go you guys, being sex positive and all that…” you trail off. “It’s okay. No hate or hard feelings I swear.”  
“Are you saying what I think you’re saying?” Sam asks taking a step towards you. You take a step back only to feel the counter is behind you, “What do you think I’m saying?”  
“That you’re not worth our time, my time’ he’s so close now, ‘because Y/N thats not the case.” He puts his hands on your hips and moves in closer, his face is so close you can feel his breath, “You’re worth so much more. Will you let me show you how much?” You nod yes and close your eyes.  
“The husband was a virgin! Y/N please tell me why that was relevant because that is the most awkward conversation I have ever had” Dean yelled as he barged into the room. You’re red in the face and Sam doesn’t know what to do with his hands, while Dean looks at you expectantly.   
“Its a dragon??”


	3. Chapter 3

“A dragon? A real dragon? Like mountains of gold and breathing fire dragon? Dean asked around a mouthful of waffles. Sam looking equally as confused.  
“Well according the the lore dragons are very smart and often worked with each other. They traditionally collect gold but there are other stories that dragons are just attracted to strong elements in general.”  
“So what has you thinking that were dealing with a dragon?” Sam asked finally catching up.  
“Well you remember that there were 30 other people on that flight and it only took Tom. Also with the girls at the high school why not take both of them? It only took Tara. The monster doesn’t have a gender preference but there is one thing about all these people that caught this monsters attention. What do they have in common?” Y/N asked with a knowing glint in her eyes.  
“They were dorks?” Dean said sarcastically.  
“No Dean, they were... virgins” Sam said softly.   
“Yes, Sam you are correct!” Y/N said with a laugh.  
“Well how are we supposed to kill it? It’s not like we can bait it without putting an innocent person in danger.” Y/N choked on her coffee and both brothers turned to look at her, “Sorry it’s just really sweet I wasn’t expecting it.” They turned to look at each other and shrugged before going back to eating   
“I’m going to look into where they like to nest given that there is no caves here and do you guys want to see if there is any gold missing in the town?” You said in a mocking tone.  
“Well it’s not just gold right?’ Sam said looking back at you, ‘Maybe there is something about the town that made the dragon want to stay here? I’ll look into the towns history and match it with the nesting information you find?” Sam offered.  
“Yeah of course that can work.”  
“Great I’m just going to shower and I’ll get started on that.” Sam said standing up. “Wait! Why am I the only one that doesn’t have a job?” Dean complained.  
“Dean sweetheart,’ you teased, ‘I have the most important job for you! You can look into what we need to kill it once we find it!” Dean looked happy right before he noticed that you were making fun of him. Both you and Sam started laughing while Dean looked disappointed with the job that you had given him.  
—  
Dean had been looking up at you for a while and looked like he wanted to say something to you but hadn’t worked up the nerve. It wasn’t until the shower had been running for a while before he spoke up, “What happened the other night?”  
“I got a room and took a much needed shower then proceeded to fall asleep in a surprisingly comfortable bed for a dirty Portland motel, but I’m assuming that is not what you mean.”  
“Of course not Y/N,’ Dean growled, “I meant more like you skipping out when you saw Sam with that girl.”  
“Dean,’ you started, “Can we just talk about the dragon problem this town has?” You asked with a defeated tone of voice.  
“Y/N you know you’re going to have to tell him eventually, you know that right? You can’t keep avoiding the truth and as smart as Sammy is he is never going to figure this out on his own.”  
“Isn’t what we have now enough?”  
“You tell me Y/N.”  
“I hate it when you’re right. God you’re such a big brother I hate you and I wish you never knew anything about me or my feelings.”  
“Aww sweetheart I love you too!”  
—  
“Hey Y/N, according to the lore dragons only appear every 700 years, so no one alive now would have any idea of what happened before this attack. Since the land has changed too how are we even going to find where its nesting?” Sam asked.  
“What about a sewer? Its dark and moist like a cave? Plus a dragon would most likely choose a place that was hidden, so a sewer would have maybe been an underground cave?”  
“That actually makes sense. It would also explain how its able to move over the city and never really be seen.”  
“If you can get a general area we can search for it there. There have been a lot of jewelry store and pawn shop break-ins as well. So that should help you narrow your search for a nest.”  
“So you weren’t joking when you said that we should look into missing gold?” Sam chuckled.  
“Oh great the nerd squad is assembled and working hard I see.” Dean said grabbing a clean shirt and laying down on the bed.  
“Don’t get too comfortable, I need you to go see a professor.”  
“Why?”  
“According to the lore the only way to kill a dragon is with a sword forged in dragons blood. I was looking through Bobbys old journals and it turns out that he knew a professor that claimed she had one. However that may not be our saving grace because no one has had real proof of dragons… like ever… so I need you to go out and see if she still has it and if we can even use it to kill the dragon.”  
—  
“So given the fact that we know what we need to kill the dragon, I have to tell you something, but you have to promise you won’t freak out and won’t ask any questions...”  
“You got me worried here Y/N what is it?”  
“To draw the Dragon out if we find the sword, we have something to bait the dragon once we figure out where it is-“  
“Y/N what do you mean? Are you crazy? We can’t put an innocent person at risk!” Dean said raising his voice.  
“Stop interrupting this is hard enough as it is! We can catch it because I’m a you know,’ Dean looked at you even more confused. “A what?” You rolled your eyes, “I’m a virgin.” You rushed out.  
“You’re a virgin!” Dean yelled.  
From behind you, you heard, “Y/N you’re a virgin?” Sam was looking adorably confused holding beer and burgers in his hands. It was that that moment that you wanted the ground to open up and swallow you whole.   
“Uhh… yeah,” you said looking down at your feet, “It’s not really something a girl likes to advertise you know? Who would have known it would come in handy eventually.” You said trying to lighten up the mood.  
“Y/N you’re 23 how are you still…” Dean trailed off, “You mean no one has ever worked up the nerve to… you know.” Dean said looking at you. You roll your eyes and look past him because Sam is still standing in front of the open door letting all the cold air in.  
“Y/N,” Sam chimes in, “Are you serious?”  
“Yes, now can you please close the door and give me food because I’m hungry and Dean stop looking at me like that. Do I need to leave and give you two a minute to compose yourselves?”  
“No.”  
“Yes.” Both brothers say contradicting themselves.  
“I just have a question-“ Sam starts.  
“No questions! Dean promised!” You shouted interrupting him, picking up what you hoped was your burger and ran to your room.  
—  
“Y/N? Can I come in?” You hear Sam ask through the door of your motel room a couple minutes later. You had hoped you could have distracted yourself with a burger, but it turns out that you picked up Sams’ and it was mainly lettuce and chicken. Standing up from the bed you walk over to the door, “Do you promise to not ask about the thing?” The other side of the door stayed silent and you sighed before opening the door. “Sam I really don’t want to talk about how I’ve failed to get laid in my many years of living.”  
“I just wanted to make sure that you were okay? I know we didn’t react in the most appropriate way and I wanted to apologize if it made you feel uncomfortable.”  
“I guess we both just figured since you were with Dominic for such a long time that you guys would have done it already,’ he paused to sit down, ‘but I guess this clears that up.”  
“It was a huge reason for why we broke up in the first place. He had been really patient in the beginning but the more time passed, he kept on pushing for it and I never really felt comfortable with him to follow through.”   
“Y/N did he pressure you into anything?” Sam asked, standing suddenly angry.  
“Kinda? But Sammy it isn’t a huge deal, I broke up with him and life kept moving.”  
“Thats not the point Y/N! No man should ever take liberties into pushing a woman to sleep with him! He should respect the decision that she made for her own body!” He was pacing back and forth in front of your bed now, “Well Sam, I should have seen it coming. No man can wait forever right?” You asked quoting what Dominic said to you the day you left him. “Thats not true Y/N! Thats just something that emotionally manipulative asshats say to get girls to sleep with them!”  
“Sammy calm down,’ you said standing up and stopping him by putting a hand on his shoulder, ‘It’s okay, different guys have different expectations and while in theory everything you’re saying makes sense and should be true, in real life the execution is a little rough.”  
“Thats no excuse Y/N,’ Sam said looking into your eyes, “no means no and everyone should respect that.”  
“I was with him for a year and a half, no one can wait that long.” You sighed defeated. You think back to when you were with Dominic. He was a hunter too and that was a big reason for why you two got along so well. There was no need to lie. You drove up and down the country to hunt monsters, occasionally joining the Winchesters. Dominic looked so much like Sam too. He was tall with hazel eyes, unlike Sam he was never really kind but you were willing to overlook it for your first love. When things got heavy between the two of you he would always wrap his hands around you grabbing your ass. Looking back you see that maybe it was always just physical with you two. He never remembered important dates and the only time really payed attention to you was when he was trying to convince you to sleep with him. However looking back you can see that your relationship with him was bound to fall apart.  
“After this hunt is over remind me to call Garth and ask if he knows where Dominic is because I am going to kick his ass.”  
“Sam it’s really not worth it, but I appreciate that you care.” You wrap your arms around him in a hug.  
“But you’re worth it Y/N,’ he squeezes you tighter, 'and what you said about a guy waiting? I would” Sam whispers into your ear, pulling your chin up to look at him. God he was just so beautiful and understanding you think to yourself as you keep moving closer to him.  
You didn’t expect that he would actually kiss you, but thats exactly whats happening. Before you know it he’s backing you up to lay on the bed and pushing off your jacket. His hands start working their way under your shirt before your mind gets the best of you. "You’re disgusting. He doesn’t like what he sees. He’s playing you and you’re playing yourself." Your mind whispers to you.  
“Stop, Sam.. Sam?” You say as you’re pushing on his shoulders. “Sam stop!” You yell and finally manage to push him off.   
“Oh my god. Y/N I’m so sorry. Are you okay?” Sam asks concerned.  
You nod yes before picking up your jacket, “Yeah I just… I just... I have to go.” Forgetting that you’re in your own motel room you run out leaving Sam standing in the middle of the room with a confused look on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry???


	4. Chapter 4

Sam storms back into his room startling Dean. Dean’s on his feet with his gun in his hand before he realizes that the “intruder” is his own brother and that he’s upset. “Dude what's wrong?”  
“I did something really bad. I’ve ruined everything between us. She trusted me and I’m no better than him.” Sam is pacing up and down the room talking to himself, repeating the same thing over and over again.  
“Sam… Sammy! What’s wrong?” Dean yells stopping Sam in his tracks. “What happened? What did you do?”  
“I kissed Y/N—“  
“That's great man!”  
“No! Dean, I kissed Y/N and she freaked out. I went over to her room to make sure that she was okay and then she told me about what happened with Dominic. One thing led to another and we were on the bed and I must have brought up a bad memory because she pushed me off and ran out of the room.”  
“It’s 3 am where is she now?”  
“Dean I don’t know! She left and she didn’t take anything. She trusted me and now everything is ruined. How is she ever going to trust me again? I can’t believe I found a way to mess this up.”  
“Sam, do you know where Y/N went? Did you see the way that she went? We need to find her first and make sure that she’s safe and then we can deal with what happened between the both of you. Okay?” Sam had started pacing again and stops picks up his jacket and heads out to the car.  
—  
Y/N had ended up at a diner. She’s not stupid enough to stay outside given that there is a Dragon that wants virgins for who knows. “You look troubled, love” the waitress refilling your coffee.  
“You have no idea…”  
“You and that boy need to have a conversation. You wouldn’t be feeling like this if it wasn’t real for both of you.”  
“How did you know it was about a boy?” Y/N asks looking at the waitress with suspicion.  
“No girl as pretty as you tries to get an answer out of a cup of coffee if it isn’t about a boy. Plus pancakes with peanut butter fill the cracks of the heart.” You chuckle and thank the waitress.  
—  
Sam and Dean had been driving around for over and had still not been able to find you. “What if the Dragon got her? What are we going to do then?”  
“No, Sam we are going to find Y/N. We just have to think, where would she be. She’s smart enough to not be out right now, given the dragon and her situation. So where would you run off too when you just ruined one of the best relationships that you have ever had?” A lightbulb went off in Deans head and he started speeding towards the diner that he had gone to, to pick up waffles.  
“That was uncalled for and where are we going?”  
“I have a good idea of where Y/N can be. Do you remember the diner that we passed by when we got here? It's within walking distance of the motel and she always wants pancakes when she’s upset…” Dean pulls into the parking lot of the diner. “Can I ask you something?”  
“Sure?”  
“This thing between you and Y/N, do you mean it?”  
“Yeah, I’m not like projecting or anything. We’ve been through a lot recently and she’s been there for most of it. I just don’t want her to think she’s a replacement for Jess or anything. This is real for me and I want her to feel the same way or if she doesn’t I don’t want her to be embarrassed or feel pressured in any way.”  
“Do you want to see if she’s in there or should I go alone?”  
Sam clears his throat and scrunches his face, “I don’t really think that she wants to see me. You can go alone I guess, I’ll stay in the car.” Dean nods and gives him a pat on the shoulder. He can’t see you through the windows, but he has a good feeling about you being in there.  
You hear the bell above the door and barely have time to think before Dean makes eye contact with you. You purposefully chose the table furthest from the door in the effort to not be found, but clearly, Dean knew what he was doing. “Y/N.”  
“Dean,’ you sigh, ‘I really don’t want to talk about what happened.”  
“Y/N, I know you don’t want to and we don’t have to. I just want to make sure that you’re okay. Sam told me a little about what happened in the room and I don’t want to make any assumptions, but are you sure you’re okay and that everything that happened between you and Dominic is okay?”  
“I’m fine… Dominic took a lot of time to get over, but nothing happened. It was mostly feeling like I wasn’t enough to be with him, because I wouldn’t give him this one thing. I don’t even know why I am so attached to this socially constructed thing that doesn’t add or take away from my life, but I am.”  
“You know Sam is torn up about what happened between you two. He thinks he ruined it.”  
“Oh my god! I should have known that he would blame this on himself. It’s me… it’s always been me. I’m the problem. I can’t commit fully to another human being. The whole time I dated Dominic it almost felt like playing, but with Sam it feels too real. Like he could be it for me and I don’t want it to end, I don’t think I’d be able to come back from that.”  
“Sammy may be my brother, but I would kick his ass if he managed to ruin your life, you know that right?”  
“Yeah, but you know he would never be able to do that right?”  
“Yeah, that kid is head over ass in love with you.”  
You laugh and roll your eyes, “Yeah. Right.”  
“You gotta give him a chance. He really cares about you and I know you really care about him.”  
“This has never happened before…”  
“What someone liking you?”  
“I’m not the ideal Dean. You know that right? I've always been too loud or taken up too much space. Never been someone's dream girl. I’m too curvy, too short, too much and that fucks you up. You can pick off any man off the street and they’ll never describe someone that looks like me.” Your eyes are tearing up now, ‘There has been a handful of people that actually made me believe that it was real and it wasn’t. It was a phase or a joke or they never meant it from the beginning. I can’t let this be real, because if it is I’ll be venerable and I don’t think I’m ready for that.”  
“I can’t speak for you or Sammy, but I think you two need to talk about it. He’s actually in the car right now.”  
“Fuck.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's hear some cheers for Dean being a good big brother and friend. As always, let me know what you think!


	5. Chapter 5

Sam was standing outside of the car when you walked out of the diner. He exchanged a look with Dean along with an indecipherable hand movement. He pushed his body off of the car and started walking towards you. “Hey Y/N…” You pulled the sleeves of your jacket down and waved, “Hey Sam.”  
“If you’re okay with it I wanted to know if we could walk back to the motel and talk? If not I’ll let you and Dean head back.”  
“No, it’s okay we can talk.” You hear Dean turn on the car and drive off. The both of you stand around for a little while looking awkward, then you jerk your head to the side and start walking towards the motel. Sam follows and decides to start, “I’m sorry that I made you feel uncomfortable. I took things too far and I should have stopped but I didn’t and I’m really sorry about that Y/N.”  
“No Sam you didn’t do anything wrong. It was me. I let my thoughts get the best of me and I should have stopped to explain that. I should have known that you would have found a way to blame yourself and I can’t have you blaming yourself for something that is entirely my fault.”  
“What do you mean?”  
“I’ve always had an issue accepting me and how I am. I was finally getting to be comfortable with me and Dominic came along and killed all of that. Now I feel like I’m at square one and I’m not used to this. I’m not used to you.”  
“Y/N what do you mean?”  
“Sam I’ve known you and Dean for a while, I know what you’re into and I know that I’m not that. I’ve seen the women that you sleep with and hit on you and I’m not like them.”  
“Y/N-“  
“No Sam let me finish, I’ve been so in love with you since we were in high school and I don’t know how to deal with the fact that the idea of us could be a real thing. You could really like me.” You stop and start laughing. “Do you realize how insane that is?”  
“Y/N why is it so hard to believe? You’re beautiful, smart, and strong. Why is that so hard to believe?”  
“Because I’m fat Sam! Guys like you don’t like girls like me! Girls like me don’t get the guy.”  
“Who says?’ You’re both arguing now in the parking lot, ‘Who says that I can’t have feelings for you. Tell me why I shouldn’t have feelings for the greatest woman I have ever met. Y/N do you even know how incredibly sexy I find you?”  
“What?”  
“You’re so kind and not afraid to tell me or Dean when we’re full of shit. You can always find the answer to something after a few hours of research even when I had been looking into it for days and didn’t find anything. Do you remember when we met up for that hunt when you get injured?” You nodded. “You showed up wearing these black jeans and a red long sleeve and I could not keep my eyes off of you. We went to a bar that night and you went to go get the next round of drinks. I told Dean that I was finally going to make my move and tell you how I felt. I looked back up to see you flirting with the bartender and you didn’t even know that you were doing it. I was so jealous and when Dean asked about the bartender I was so ready to kick his ass, then all you said was ‘he was nice. Just making friendly conversation.’ You didn’t even know that he was flirting with you. Do you realize how many people fall for you when they talk to you?”  
“Sam you’re joking. That’s never been the case, I’ve always been too much to deal with.”  
“Why would I lie about something as important as this? I’m trying to prove a point. Maybe you’ve been looking in the wrong places. I know how good it can be Y/N, will you let me prove it to you?”  
“You can’t be serious? This cannot be happening.’ You take a few steps away from him, ‘You want this? You want us?”  
“I think I made my point pretty clear last night… but if you need confirmation. Yes I am.”  
You walk back to Sam and pull his hand into yours, “Can I think about it? I just wanna be sure.”  
“Of course.”  
—  
The next morning you wake both of the boys with loud knocking on the door. “Sam!”  
“That’s all you dude.” Dean grumbles as he turns over and goes back to sleep.  
“Y/N we went to sleep 4 hours ago, how do you have any energy right now?”  
“Yes!”  
“Yes what?” Sam asks confused.  
“Yes, I want to try this with you. I wanna go steady with you.” You groan audibly when you say that. “Oh my god! I cannot believe I just said that.” Before you can regret the words Sams kissing you and it feels like coming home.  
“Now that you’re together can you close the door and let me sleep!” Dean groans.  
“Sorry Dean!” You yell into the room as Sam starts laughing. You tug on Sams hand, “Lets take this to my room?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is so short.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow... So I apologize for being gone for so long and I will be continuing this more regularly soon. As always... STAY TUNED!! :)

After closing the door to Dean's room and heading back to yours, you and Sam had been making out on your bed like teenagers. “You know, you’re stuck with me now. I really don’t plan on letting you go.”

“Jokes on you Y/N, I made that decision about 3 years ago. You have jack on me.” Sam laughed.

“Jack?”

“Jack you know? Like nothing?”

“I’m gonna skip over the fact that you just assumed I didn’t get that reference,’ you jumped out of bed and walked over to the map that you had unfolded on the tiny kitchen table. “Sam, Jack! Jack is the key!”

“Okay now I have no idea of what you’re talking about.”

“I looked into the area where there had been jewelry break-ins and there is a corner at the end of Main Street and first where a bunch of jewelers are located. Guess which is the only one that wasn’t hit?”  
“Jacks?”

“Wrong! Well not really, it is technically called Patricia's Family Jewelers, but her husband is named Jack. We need blueprints, soon. Now. Like yesterday if I’m being honest.”

“You think they have the dragon?” Sam asked walking towards you.

“No Sam, I think that they’re the dragons, they rolled into town like 3 months ago and that was about the time that strange things started happening in town.”

“We don’t even know if the sword that Dean got will even kill them and we still don’t know what they’re doing with the virgins.”  
“Doesn’t matter, we need to even know if I’m right, but it’s the only thing that makes sense. Dragons are pack animals and hoarders. A family that owns a jewelry store and you saw what the inside of their house looks like, they have to be involved in this.”  
“Okay, sure,’ Sam stood up from the bed, “Let’s get to it.”

—

“Oh my god Sam you have to look at this!” You yelled as soon as you got through the threshold of the motel room. You had the blueprints for Patricia Jewelers open in front of your face and set it down on the table.

“What are we looking at… this looks like a bunch of lines and measurements?”

“These lines and measurements make up the giant basement that is underneath Patricia's jewelry store.”

“How did you even get those plans Y/N?” Dean asked coming out from the bathroom. “I went to talk to the city clerk yesterday and he did not like me.”

“Well sometimes you just have to be nice to people Deano” you said with a wink.

“He was into you wasn’t he?”

“He was totally into me! All I had to do was use my damsel in distress voice and he was happy to help!” You said with a laugh and Sam cleared his throat, you looked up to look at him and saw that he looked jealous. “Sammy are you jealous?”

“What? No, you did what you had to do and it worked.”  
You shrugged off his comment and pointed back at the blueprints, “Look at the insane amount of space these people have under their shop… its bigger than the store that's above ground, they have to be our monsters. Are you guys ready to head out?”

“Shouldn’t we have a backup just in case the miracle sword doesn’t work?”

“We still have holy oil, we can always burn those bitches” Dean suggested.

“We really don’t have anything better” you shrugged.

—

The blueprints also luckily showed all of the sewers that were near the underground basement that Patricia and her family had access to and you were really glad that made it easier to get inside. You have always hated small places and the sooner you got out of the sewer the better. As soon as you got to a service entrance, you could hear noises coming from the inside and looked back to see if the boys had heard the noise as well. Dean nodded and you moved out of the way so he could kick down the door. “Please, please just let me go home. I don’t even know why I’m here, but if you let me leave I won’t tell anyone. Please, please” you heard a girl begging in a low voice a few feet away from you and you headed in her direction. You had assumed that since it was a huge basement you would have entered a big room, but it had been modified to look like a maze with narrow hallways. “Hello? Are you Tara?”

“Yes! I’m Tara, who are you?” You saw her fingers through a grate and figured the door was set up to look like a part of the wall. Quickly finding the lock keeping the door shut you opened it and pulled the door open., “I’m Y/N, I am here with two other people and we’re here to save you. Are you okay? Is anything broken?”

Before she could answer you were interrupted by a voice, “Wow, Mom said we couldn’t have you since you came to visit us at the house, but since you came to us… I guess that makes you free game.” You looked up to see one of Patricias sons looking down at you and he pulled you up by your arm. “You’re gonna make me real happy… look at you. I could feed off of you for days, use you for months.”

“Yeah you wish lizard face!” You spat at him and he slapped you. You yelled and he used that distraction to pick you up and left Tara where you had found her. “Sam! Dean! You yelled hoping that they could hear you and find you.”

“Y/N!” You could hear them yelling and hoped that they would find you soon. You started kicking and throwing your arms around hoping that your assailant would drop you. His grip only tightened until he dropped you down on a bed and started handcuffing you to it. “You’re going to be so good I can’t wait.”

“Fuck you!” You yelled back pulling against the restraints.

“You know I never understood why people in this century were so obsessed with being as thin as possible. Back when we were young, well created,’ the creature mused, ‘there were so many plump virgins running around, making it so easy for us to take one and no one would even notice. It was a side effect of the time I’m assuming, but now everyone with their “hook up culture” and diets, there aren’t any good virgins around.” His eyes flashed orange as he looked you up and down, “I don’t even plan on sharing you with the others… you’re all mine baby.” His eyes seemed to get even more orange and his teeth were starting to get longer before he looked down and saw that he had been stabbed. Looking up in shock he saw Dean uncuffing you from the bed and Sam had been the one to stab him. “Are you alright Y/N?” Sam asked removing the last restraint from your leg.

“Yeah, of course, thank god for bad guys and their love for monologuing right?” You said with a small laugh. “We need to get Tara and get the hell out of here. Did you guys run into any other family?”

“Yeah we got this jerk and the other son. Patricia and her husband must be up at the shop and we have to get them.”

“Son of a bitch, okay let's go.”

—

You managed to find Patricia and kill her, but also figure out that her husband had not been married to her willingly and he was just as much a victim as Tara was. As much as a victim as you almost were. _Almost_. After dropping Tara off with her mom at the hospital you and the boys headed to the motel. “Well I don’t know about you guys, but I could use a shower, many drinks, and so much sleep I want to be tired of sleeping. Not necessarily in that order.”

“How about you shower and meet us back here so we can get a drink?” Dean asked chuckling.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Tumblr! struggling-adultfangirl


End file.
